Totally Spies
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: A group of four people deal with various national problems that arise.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this is the shortest chapter I have ever posted, and I apologize. If you like it, let me know by reviewing. I have started a new poll on my page concerning which multichapter fanfic you want me to focus on finishing first. Please take the time to take this poll! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Big Time Rush.**

I am so tired! I stayed up all of last night studying Mr. Steele's profile. No, not a profile on Facebook, as most girls would do. I am a spy. Not many people know this about me, except my friend Miley. She is a spy as well. Normally, I have a day job at WSBT, but when Jerry (that's my boss) calls, all I have to do is pretend that I'm going out on a researching trip. While I'm gone on my mission, usually with Miley, Jerry's team will come up with a news story for me and Miley. Did I mention that Miley works with me too? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. My name's Alley Hendricks. I'm a 6'0" tall brunette with hair that reaches to the small of my back. I'm very thin and fit, which is probably a good thing, considering I have to run and get into tight places a lot. Anyways, back to my story.

As I said, I was really tired when I got out of bed after getting only about 2 hours of sleep. Knowing that a shower would wake me up, I undressed and got into the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair, then soaped up and rinsed. After I was free of all soap suds, I grabbed my towel and dried off. Walking over to my closet, I picked out my uniform for WSBT. Hopefully the Steele case wouldn't need any attention today, because I was far from peak condition. After only two hours of sleep, I was practically dead on my feet. A cup of coffee soon remedied that problem. The drive to the studio was a long one, as I was being careful. I have to be very careful not to do anything that can put me out of commission. If that happened, Jerry would probably kick me off the team. After all, who pays someone to sit around and do nothing? Whatever I do, I cannot endanger my health in any way, shape, or form.

When I arrived at the studio, Miley was there to meet me. This probably meant that my hopes for the day were about to get crushed. Sure enough, the first words Miley said to me were "Get ready to go. Mr. Steele is on the move once again." I sighed and started back to Miley's car.

"Where are we meeting Jerry?" I asked as we walked to Miley's van.

"We aren't actually going to meet Jerry today. He's going to contact us via Webcam." We both crawled into the van. Sure enough, the laptop screen soon flickered to life. Jerry's worried features filled the entire screen.

"Hello ladies. I'm afraid that Mr. Steele is going to make a move that could threaten everyone in the US. Our intelligence has heard from reliable sources that he has hacked the US government security, and is going to launch a program that will destroy everything that is on file, including information pertaining to some of the most despised terrorists ever known. Without this information, we will have to start from scratch, which allows the terrorists more time to plan their attacks. This mission is of utmost importance. I want you to give it your best and succeed, or die trying. Is that clear? he asked us in a grave voice.

"Very." we both replied.

"Very well. Since this job is huge, I have selected two more associates of ours to help you. You may know them." Jerry told us. "In fact, they should be walking up to your car any minute now." Sure enough, a couple seconds later, a tap sounded on the window. Miley and I both jumped, for staring at us through the window were two incredibly familiar faces.

**Guess who it is? Please review and take the poll on my page! Again, sorry about how short it is. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little longer than the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy. I have a new policy. No reviews, no updates. I havent gotten a review in almost a month, and it's getting kind of depressing. At one point, I even considered stopping writing. My cousin talked me out at the last second. So please, if you want an update, leave a comment. I guess that's all for now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

The two men that joined us were Logan Henderson and James Maslow. They worked with us at WSBT, and we had never guessed that they were spies. They looked equally shocked to see us. "I didn't know that you were a spy!" Logan exclaimed, the same time Miley did. He was a bit muffled due to the car window, so I motioned for both of them to get into the car. They did so. When they had both gotten in the car and closed the door, Jerry explained the mission to them, then told us where to start looking for Steele. Apparently he was camped out in Arizona near the border to help him gain ties with Mexico's drug cartel. We had to drive all the way to Arizona, as some of our weapons would have set off pretty much all of the alarms in an airport. Sadly, Jerry didn't have any private jets for us to borrow. The drive was long and hot, which wasn't helped by the TV screens that were running. The TV screens were necessary, as they were showing us all of the possible places that Steele could be hiding. So far, they were all along the border in places that the drug cartel was stationed. This was going to be a dangerous mission. While we were driving, we all caught up with each other.

"So, how long have you guys been spies?" I asked Logan and James.

"About three years. We took the meteorologist job as an easy cover up. How about you?" James asked.

"Well, I believe that we started on the same day as you, due to the fact that Jerry was recruiting more spies. I can't believe that we didn't figure each other out sooner." I replied.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we're both just good at our job." Logan replied, watching the screens.

"We have arrived at the first possible hiding place for Steele." Miley announced. We all sighed in relief. We thought that we would have a couple of days to relax and enjoy the scenery before we found Steele. Boy, were we wrong! We all got out of the car and stretched. It felt good to be able to walk around after seven hours in a cramped van. We had had to take the back roads, so to speak, because we needed to avoid rousing anyone's suspicion. If we were detected, we would lose any advantage of surprise that we may have had on Steele.

"It's so hot!" James complained.

"Get used to it. We are going to be here for a while." I replied.

"Ugh! Why can't we go somewhere with an average temperature?" Miley asked, annoyed.

"Stop whining. Let's go before we all get ourselves killed." I commanded, already on the move. The van had been parked in a lot where it wouldn't be disturbed. Our small group raised no suspicion as we made our way to the nearest hotel. We looked like a bunch of tourists, just enjoying the scenery. The nearest hotel turned out to be a "blink and you miss it" sort of place. It was tucked back behind two larger buildings, making it seem smaller than it was. We decided that this was probably the best place we could find, given the circumstances. There was no line at the service desk, so we were checked in right away. We had finally settled on getting two rooms, one for each "couple". It had been decided earlier that it would be less suspicious if a man and a woman each shared a room. When the checking in was finished, we all decided to go up to our rooms. The rooms weren't bad, but they definitely were not the nicest rooms we had ever stayed in. At least there were no bedbugs. Logan and I were to share a room, while Miley and James shared the room next to us. Our rooms were connected by a doorway that could be locked when privacy was needed. The furniture was simple, but we had everything that was necessary, including a bed, a couple of chairs, two end-tables, a lamp, and a bathroom with a shower, a sink, and a toilet. Overall, the room was quite comfortable.

The next time we all saw each other was about an hour later, after we had all settled in. Logan and I were getting along really well. Apparently, so were James and Miley. When they came out, they were holding hands. I wondered if they had liked each other before, or if this was a new love. I soon decided that it didn't really matter, as long as they both stayed focused on the task at hand. "What do you suggest we do?" I asked, once I had everyone's attention.

"I suggest we find where Steele is hiding, then bring him back to Jerry. Forcefully." James announced.

"Are you kidding me? If we storm him, but don't catch him, he'll triple his security, and he'll be looking for us. Besides, he's probably got really high security, so if we try to go in, we'll probably get shot!" Miley exclaimed, exasperated. I had to agree with Miley.

"If one of us gets hurt, it takes the whole team down. First things first though. We need to find out where he is hiding." We got out our map of possible locations and tried to locate the one nearest to our hotel. It turned out to be where one of the most notorious drug lords was located. The US army knew that there was a base around that area, but they didn't know where at. The base is probably very well camouflaged, which explains why it has been undetected thus far. Our job was to go find it. Sound easy? It's not. Since a van would look unusual, we had to walk the quarter mile to the location. It turned out to be an old abandoned grocery store. It seemed too obvious. We peered in a dirty, cracked window and found nobody inside. Cautiously, Logan crept forward to the door and pushed it open.

"The coast's clear." he whispered. The rest of our group followed him inside. The inside of the store was nothing unusual; just a few shelves here and there. And cobwebs. Lots and lots of cobwebs.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." Miley said in a hushed voice.

"Well, now would be the perfect time to explore, see if there is a drug base here." James answered, already on the move. I'm starting to think that he is rather impulsive. Oh well, as long as he doesn't get hurt. We split up and looked around the store for any possible hideaways that the drug cartel could be using. Suddenly, there came a shout.

"Look what I found!" Logan exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. "There might be someone close by here!"

"I doubt it." Logan replied, pushing on a large photo. It slid aside easily, revealing a doorway. He reached forward and opened it, just as I jumped in front of him to prevent him from opening the door. We all saw a quick glimpse of a filthy room filled with a bunch of Mexicans. Sitting in the center of them was Steele. The next thing we heard was a gunshot, and a searing hot pain ripped through me. I grabbed my chest, felt something warm and sticky, then passed out.

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I would really like to thank Leah and animelover5000 for reviewing this story! You are the reason that I keep writing. So, thank you both very much! I know that this chapter is almost twice as long as the chapters before it, but I hope that it is interesting. Anyways... I started a new poll on my page concerning a new story idea. I really like it, but would any of you be interested in reading it? So please, take the poll on my page and let me know what you think of my new story idea. Shutting up now, this chapter is long enough as it is...**

**Disclaimer: I _totally_ own Big Time Rush. (In my dreams!)**

When I came to, I was aware of two things. One, my body hurt like hell, and two, there was a familiar face looming over me. "I'm so glad you're alive! I thought that you would die from all of the blood you lost." Logan said, bending over to hug me. As he did, he nudged my shoulder, causing me to hiss with pain. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, backing off. "I forgot you hurt your shoulder."

"Wait, I got shot in my shoulder?" I asked, somewhat confused. I thought for sure that I had been shot in the chest. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, you got shot in the shoulder. You were very lucky. The bullet went straight through. You'll be back in action in no time. No long term damage will occur." Logan reached for my good arm. "I didn't realize how much I loved you until I almost lost you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied. When I had seen him at work, I had always admired him, but I didn't think he liked me. Now both of our feelings had been revealed, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Luckily, Miley and James walked into the room.

"Hey, Alley, how are you feeling?" Miley asked, looking worried.

"I'm in a lot of pain. Other than that, I think I'm going to be okay." I replied.

"I'm glad you're okay, Alley." James told me, patting my hand. I was in a lot of pain, but I decided to wait until everyone was gone to dose up on morphine. We talked for a while. Somehow, the subject of our escape was brought up.

"So... How did you manage to get me out of there without getting shot yourself?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy, but Logan picked you up, and we ran. As soon as we could, we got you to the hospital. You needed a huge blood transfusion. Logan ended up giving you some of his." At this point, Logan blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked. "You saved my life!"

"Yeah, I know. It just seems weird to think that you have a part of me inside you now."

"That's what she said!" James exclaimed.

"You pervert!" Miley reprimanded him, smacking him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" James cried, rubbing his stomach.

"I didn't hit you that hard, you wimp!" Miley said, hugging him affectionately. The conversation went on for a few more minutes, then Miley and James said goodbye and left.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me, noting my pained expression.

"Yeah, but I'm in a lot of pain. I think I'll take some morphine." I replied, gritting my teeth. Logan hit the nurse call button, and told her that I was ready for some morphine. Soon, the nurse came and hooked me up to a fresh bag of medicine. My eyes started to droop almost immediately. I could feel the solution working through my veins, dulling the pain. "Stay with me!" I begged Logan.

"I didn't plan on leaving." he said tenderly, rubbing slow, soothing circles on my back, until I could feel no more. I fell asleep. When I woke up, my arm was bandaged and in a sling. It hurt to move. Logan was sleeping beside my bed. He looked so peaceful that I had to smile. I wondered if he had spent the whole night there. He probably had, considering that he loved me. I leaned back and waited for him to wake up.

Logan woke up about a half hour later. He seemed disoriented for a second, but he soon figured out where he was. He looked over towards me, then, seeing that I was awake, leaned in and kissed me. "I love you." he told me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I decided last night that I couldn't live without you. Alley May Hendricks," he said, dropping to one knee. "Will you marry me?" My jaw dropped. I could only stare at him in shock. When I finally found my voice, I gave an emphatic yes. Logan kissed me again, then hugged me carefully, slipping a thin gold band on my finger. Just as he was pulling away, James and Miley walked in. I hid my hand. For some reason, I didn't want to tell them just yet.

"Good news, guys!" Miley exclaimed as she walked in. "James and I are getting married!"

"I'm so glad for you guys!" I said, hugging Miley and James tightly.

"You guys make a cute couple." Logan said, copying me.

"You two are a cute couple too." James said, raising and lowering his eyebrows. I had to stop myself from blushing.

"Actually..." Logan started to say before I nudged him. James and Miley gave us a questioning look, but they let it drop. We talked for a long time, mostly about the wedding plans for Miley and James. While we were talking, a nurse came in.

"You are ready to leave, Ms. Hendricks. I have your discharge papers right here." she said, waving the papers around. Logan took them and signed them. The nurse disappeared, then came back with a wheelchair. Logan helped me sit down, then wheeled me out to the car.

When we reached the car, I hopped up and got in. The others followed me in. We all buckled in, then started to drive. While I had been unconscious, the others had contacted the FBI. Our mission was done. Steele had been found while I was in the hospital. Finally, we could go home.

Jerry met us at WSBT with our stories. Apparently there had been a huge earthquake in a small country called Haiti. When he handed Miley her paper, he noticed the ring on her finger. "So, you and James are getting married?"

"Yeah. We love each other very much. I promise it won't interfere with our missions." Miley told Jerry.

"I guess it's okay. You may get married. What about you, Alley? Have you acquired any new jewelry?" I hesitated, then answered.

"Yes. Logan and I are getting married soon, if it's okay with you." I replied, biting my lip.

"I suppose it's okay." Jerry sighed.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, giving Logan a one armed hug. Jerry noticed the motion.

"What happened to your arm?" Jerry asked, concerned.

"I got shot. No big deal. I'll be back to normal in no time." Jerry just sighed.

"Good luck girls, and guys." Jerry said, walking away. A couple of seconds passed, then Miley and James congratulated us.

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?" Miley asked.

"We didn't want the excitement and confusion that it would bring up on the mission. We were afraid that we would be treated differently if anyone knew we were engaged." I replied.

"We wouldn't have treated you differently. We would have been happy for you." James replied.

"Okay. We won't keep anything from each other from now on, okay?" Austin asked.

"Okay." everyone replied, shaking hands.

About a month later, both Miley and I got married. Logan and I decided to go to Paris for our honeymoon, so that we could see the Eiffel Tower. It was a very romantic honeymoon, and Logan and I both had a great time, both night and day. I hoped that no mission would need our attention while we were in Paris. Luckily, none did. When we finally returned home, we were refreshed and ready for anything. My arm had healed before the wedding, so I was back to my top physical fitness level. Our next mission came about two months later. I was at work, telling the world about the bodies found in Lake Michigan when my phone vibrated, telling me that I had a text. It said: Meet me at the van. I'll fill you in as we go. Love ya! -Logan. I hurried to finish my part of the show, then grabbed my coat and supplies and ran out of the door. Logan was waiting for me when I arrived. "So, what's up?" I asked him, giving him a quick kiss.

"We have a new mission. You know how those 6 kids got kidnapped a couple of weeks ago? Well, the FBI got a lead to where the guy might be hiding them. They want us to see if the kids are being kept in a Store More warehouse near Sarasota. Jerry will send us directions." Logan replied, climbing in and starting the ignition. I climbed into the car and buckled in. Soon we were on our way.

It took us about an hour to reach the warehouse. When we got close, we parked the car, then set out on foot. In about ten minutes, we reached the warehouse. We had both learned caution from the Arizona incident, so we snuck around to the back to check for cars. There were none, so we found the nearest window and looked inside. The sight that met our eyes was enough to make anyone cringe.

Inside were six of the most pitiful children I had ever seen. They were filthy, and they looked like skeletons. Nobody else appeared inside, so we broke a side window and crawled in. As far as we could tell, there was no one besides us and the six kids inside. We helped them get out the window, then shepherded them to the van. We then called the Sarasota police to tell them to wait for the kidnapper to show up at the warehouse. They did so, and easily apprehended the suspect. It turns out that the guy had escaped from prison several years ago. He was thrown back in prison and put under triple guard.

We reunited the kids with their family, after we had cleaned them up and given them a good meal. The parents cried with joy when they met their kids again after the weeks of separation. On the drive back to Miami, Logan and I discussed having kids someday.

"I would love to have kids someday. Preferably a beautiful baby girl." Logan told me.

"I would like to have kids as well, but what would Jerry say about it? If I was pregnant, I would probably get kicked off of the team."I replied with a sigh.

"I don't think he would get that mad. More like he'd be shocked, then happy for us. After all, what couple's life is complete without a kid?" Logan reasoned. I had to agree with him.

A couple of weeks later, I met up with Miley for a mission. Turns out that some pervert was taking older teen girls and raping them. One of the girls had escaped and warned the police. Apparently we were looking for a middle aged man that was balding. He was average height and weight, with brown hair. Miley and I decided that to catch the guy, we would need to get caught ourselves. We got on our most revealing clothes, then started walking down a deserted road where the rapist had last been spotted. Sure enough, a car soon pulled up. The man driving matched the description that we had been given. He came out of the car with a 2x4 in his hands. I was nervous, and I could tell Miley was too. He came at us fast, hitting us both in the legs to knock us down, then hitting us on the head to knock us out. The last thing I remember is getting dragged to the car and thrown in. I blacked out.

When I woke up, my head was pounding, and I had a major goose-egg on the back of my head. Miley was lying next to me, with a similar mark to her head. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't remember. All I know is that he knocked us out with a 2x4. I'm in a lot of pain, and it's not just in my head. I think that I might have been raped while I was out." she said, her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't feel the way you do, so I think I'm okay." I replied, hoping that this wasn't going to change any time soon. However, against my better hope, the man soon came to me. "Come on!" he yelled, yanking me by my hair. I whimpered in pain and started crawling the way he directed. He forced me to lay down on the bed, then ripped my clothes off. After that, the rest is hazy. I know I was raped, and I'm glad that I don't remember the details. When he was done, he threw me a robe. I was moving as though I was underwater, very slow and groggy. I walked out of the bedroom in a daze. Miley pulled me over to her. I sank down to the floor, sobbing. Miley pulled me close.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Well, besides the obvious thing."

"I was just thinking, what if he didn't wear a condom? What if I get pregnant from this? I want kids some time in my life, but not from this!" I cried. Miley was patting my shoulder comfortingly while digging through her robe. Soon, she pulled out a cellphone. "Where did you get this?" I whispered, astonished. "I always carry a spare, you know, just in case."

"You're the best!" I exclaimed. "But how are we going to call the boys without him hearing?" I asked, pointing to the bedroom door.

"I guess we have to wait until he takes someone else into the bedroom." Miley said, her lips curling in disgust.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. We had to wait until the next day for our plan to take effect. He had just taken another girl into his room. I got the phone from Miley and called Logan. "Hey, it's me." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Have you found the rapist yet?"

"Yeah. That's the problem. He caught us, like we wanted him to. The only problem is he knocked us out with a 2x4 before we could catch him. Then he drug us to the car, and now we're here."

"Did he rape you?" Logan asked. I was about to answer when a hand gripped my shoulder, hard. I whirled around and came face to face with the rapist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, with a voice that sounded as rough as though he gargled with gravel every morning. "N-n-nothing." I replied, dropping the phone. He slapped me. I cried out and scooted back.

"Don't talk back to me!" he said, kicking me in the chest. I felt a couple ribs crack. Some of them broke. I could hear Logan on the phone asking what was happening. I couldn't reply, because the rapist was kicking and hitting me. I was in so much pain that I couldn't catch my breath. I tried to crawl away. He stomped on my leg. I felt the bone break, then screamed as the pain hit me. The pain turned out to be too much, and I fainted.

When I came to, my whole body was throbbing with pain. I tried to sit up, then fell back with a sob. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest with a knife. I could even imagine the sticky blood pooling on my chest. I grabbed my chest, trying to ease the intense pain that was slowly building. When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood. I looked down my chest and saw a bone sticking through the skin. I fainted again.

**So, was it a good chapter? Please review and take the poll on my page! *Gets down on knees and starts begging* PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a jostling movement. I was in a stretcher, in an ambulance. Logan was standing next to me. "What happened to you?" he asked me.

"Well..." Just then, the ambulance hit a pothole, jolting me. I gritted my teeth, but couldn't help making a few whimpers. "Where's Miley?" I asked, feeling like a horrible friend for not remembering her sooner.

"She's in the ambulance in front of us. James is with her. What happened to you?" I told him, and he cringed when I told him about how I was beaten. "Did he rape you?" Logan asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes." I whispered, not able to meet his eyes. When I looked up, I saw the hurt in his eyes. I started sobbing. "I had no choice. He forced me to."

"I know, sweetheart. I just hate the fact that that BASTARD had the nerve to rape you!" Logan exclaimed. "If the police didn't have him in custody, I would kill him for what he did to you!"

"Wait, how did you find me?" I asked. "I was talking to you on the phone when he attacked me!"

"When I heard you crying like that, I realized that I had to trace the signal. I did, then I had Jerry and the police come with me to get you. The other girls there have been taken to the hospital as well, and will be treated for their injuries and trauma. Luckily, none of them had been beaten nearly as bad as you." By this time, we had reached the hospital. I was carried in on the stretcher and placed in the room next to Miley.

The nurses and doctors came in and bandaged up my ribs, my head, and put a cast on my leg. They gave me a blood transfusion. Apparently I had lost a lot of blood from my rib puncture.

After I was all patched up, Jerry came in to see how I was doing. "I'm sorry Alley, but you look like crap!" Jerry said. "What happened to you?" I told him my whole story, which made him wince. "I can't believe that he would dare to touch one of my girls!" Jerry exclaimed. I looked at him in shock.

"Wait. Not to sound rude or anything, but you care about us?" I asked.

"Of course I care about you. Why would you think otherwise?" he asked me.

"Well, you were always so distant, as if you didn't care." I answered.

"I'll always care for you. Nothing can change that. Not even the fact that you can't go back into action for a while. That's what the other spies are for." Jerry replied.

"That's good. Thank you Jerry. I'm sorry for saying that you didn't care." I replied, sinking back into the pillow. We talked for a little while longer, then Jerry left to check on Miley.

"I'm glad Jerry was understanding. I didn't want to have to work without you." Logan said, kissing me tenderly on the cheek. "I'm just glad I found you when I did. Who knows what would have happened if you had been forced to stay there longer?" I didn't reply. The thought was too terrifying to think about.

"Logan..."

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked.

"I was just wondering. What happens if I get pregnant from this? I'm against abortion, but I wouldn't want a child that reminded me of that horrible incident." We both thought about this for a minute.

"I'll let you get your rest now." he whispered, kissing me softly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, seeing that Logan was walking out the door.

"I'm going to check on Miley and James." he replied. "I'll be back before you wake up."

"Okay. Tell me how Miley's doing when I wake up, okay?" I asked, eyelids drooping.

"Okay." Logan called over his shoulder as he slipped out of the room. I quickly fell asleep after he left.

I awoke to someone calling my name repeatedly. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the source of my rude awakening. It turned out to be a nurse. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked, somewhat confused. "It's only 5:00 in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Henderson. It's the doctor's orders."

"I thought the doctor said that the best thing for me now was rest." I told her, slightly annoyed.

"It is, but we have to wake you up every few hours to make sure that you aren't in a coma." the nurse said soothingly.

"Why would I go into a coma?" I asked, scared.

"You probably won't, but that bump on your head is a nasty one, and we wanted to make sure that it was only a mild concussion. Like I said, the chances are very thin, but it's better to be safe than sorry." she replied. Realizing that all was well, I settled back into a more comfortable position while the nurse finished her tests. Finally, she was done. I was about ready to fall back asleep when Logan moved. I hadn't realized that he was in the room with me.

"Hey. Why aren't you at home? You didn't have to spend the night here, you know. How's Miley?" I asked.

"To answer your questions, I wanted to stay here and be with you, and Miley is doing just fine. She was a little shaken up, and had a few bruises and bumps, but other than that, she's okay." he answered me, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30. You can go back to sleep if you want to." I told him. He agreed to go to sleep when I did. Soon after we finished talking, we both fell asleep.

Later in the day, when we woke up for real, a nurse came in and started to gather up my stuff. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"You can go home today. The checkout papers are being signed as we speak. Your friend next door has already been checked out." she replied, bustling around the room. Sure enough, another nurse came in with the release papers. Logan signed them, and I was free to go. I was wheeled out to the van, where Miley and James were waiting. "You look a lot better." Miley said, looking me over.

"I feel better." I said, looking her over as well. "You look great!" I told her.

"Thanks. I feel great." she said, smiling. On the drive home, we both compared our hospital stays.

"My nurses didn't have a very good bedside manner. They were always rushing in and out, but none of them ever stopped to explain to me what was going on." Miley huffed, looking put out.

"My experience was quite the opposite. All of my nurses were friendly. They always took time to explain to me what they were doing." I chuckled, thinking about how different people can be. "Anyways, I'm glad that we are out of the hospital. I've been seeing quite a bit of it lately."

By this time, we had reached my house. Logan and I got out of the car, said goodbye to Miley and James, then made our way up the driveway, Logan walking, me using my crutches. We unlocked the door and entered the house. Our dogs came out to meet us at the door. I laughed as I received a bunch of kisses from my poodle, Hershey. "He wants to help you heal." Logan said, laughing. I laughed as well, then started to crutch to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for something other than cardboard." I told Logan when he came in the kitchen.

"The hospital food was bad, wasn't it?" he asked, nodding. "Let's go out to dinner, to celebrate the fact that you're alive, and that a pervert has been taken off of the streets."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." I said, grabbing my coat and putting it back on. "Let's go, before all of the good restaurants are filled." We climbed into the car and drove to our favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. We had a wonderful, romantic dinner together that helped us both to forget the events of the past few days. Afterwards, we payed the bill and drove home. We were both exhausted, so we quickly got into bed and fell asleep.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. During this time, I recovered from the trauma and injuries of the rape, both mental and physical. The cast on my leg had been removed, and I was now wearing a boot. It was heavy, but at least I could walk without crutches. As well as my memories, they have begun to fade, because I have always been able to push unpleasant or hurtful memories to the back of my mind. I couldn't wait for the 22nd, as that was the day when my fears of becoming pregnant from the rape would either be confirmed, or proved wrong. I hoped for the latter. If my period started, I would be able to move on with my life as normal, without a child reminding me every day of what happened to me.

Finally, the 22nd arrived. I woke up, hoping that my period had started during the night. I thought I felt the familiar sticky blood feeling between my legs. I crossed my fingers, then went to the bathroom to check. Sure enough, my period had started. I put on a pad, then went to find Logan. He was in the kitchen, making breakfast. I ran over to him and started jumping up and down with joy.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked me, flipping the pancakes he was making.

"My period started today!" I cried, dancing around the kitchen.

"Aren't you usually moody and angry when that happens?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Normally, yes. But this time, it proves that I'm not pregnant from the rape, and that life can go on as normal!" I said, hugging him. Finally, what I had said sunk in.

"Wait, you mean you DIDN'T get pregnant from the rape, right?" he asked me, putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Of course! Weren't you listening?" I asked him, somewhat annoyed.

"I was listening, I just couldn't believe that what you said was true. I'm so happy for you!" he told me soothingly. We both danced around the kitchen until our rumbling stomachs forced us to sit down and eat.

"The pancakes were delicious." I told Logan while we washed the dishes. "We should call Miley and James and tell them the good news!" I said, already reaching for the phone. "Maybe we can go celebrate."

"Sure. Make sure you call Jerry too, okay?" he called back over his shoulder.

"I will." I yelled to him, dialing the phone. Miley picked up on the first ring.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked me.

"I'm not pregnant!" I told her, almost squealing with joy.

"I'm so glad! I know how painful it would be to decide what to do with the child if you were pregnant." she said, sounding almost as giddy as me. We talked for a while longer, then decided where to go to celebrate. Finally, we decided on Heston's, home of the best steak and prime rib in the world. We had a wonderful lunch, then said goodbye to each other. We then drove to our respective houses.

"I should call Jerry now." I said to nobody in particular. I did, and he expressed happiness for me just as everybody else had. However, his congratulations seemed halfhearted, almost as if he was distracted by something.

"Jerry, is there anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Yeah. A report was just sent in that there is a robbery at the First Source Bank."

"Do you want us to go check it out?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but be careful. I would prefer Logan to go with James, and for you to stay home with Miley." he told me.

"Why can't Miley and I go?" I asked Jerry, annoyed.

"You both are still recovering from a terrible attack, and you are still in a boot. I won't risk putting you both in danger again, before you are back in peak physical condition. End of story." I could tell that Jerry wouldn't budge, so I gave in and called Logan.

"Jerry's on the phone. He has a mission for you and James." I said, handing him the phone. I got out my cellphone and called Miley, explaining the situation. She agreed to come over, so we could worry together. Five minutes after Logan left, Miley was with me. We turned on the news to see what was happening.

"As you may know, there is a holdup at the First Source Bank in Miami. There are at least ten hostages being held at this moment. Police are on the scene, but at the moment, they are powerless. Wait! A report has just come in that there is someone entering the air ducts. It appears to be a male in his young twenties. Someone else is following him. What are they doing?" the reporter asked, staring into the camera. "Whatever it is, it's incredibly dangerous. If they are detected before they incapacitate the robber, it could be fatal. We will keep you up to date on what is happening as it happens. This is WNDU, reporting live from First Source Bank." the TV went to commercial.

"What are they doing? They're going to get themselves killed!" Miley said, looking anguished.

"They know what they're doing. I'm sure they'll be okay." I reassured her, although I was worried myself. Suddenly, the news cut through the State Farm commercial.

"Shots have been fired! There have been a total of three shots fired!" the announcer cried. "We don't know yet if anyone was hit. It's possible that the two men inside have hit the attacker. We have to wait and see what happens." The next thing we saw on the screen was a bunch of people streaming out the doors of the bank. As far as we could tell, Logan and James weren't among them.

"I don't see them!" Miley exclaimed frantically. Just then, two men staggered out of the building.

"Is it them?" I asked, hoping that it was.

"It is!" Miley said, jumping for joy. Sure enough, when the news camera focused on the men's faces, it was James and Logan.

"Something's wrong. Why is Logan holding his leg? And why is his hand covered in blood?" I asked, bile rising in my throat.

"We should go meet them! The bank's only a minute away from here!" Miley cried, already headed out the door. I turned off the TV and followed suite.

When we arrived, an ambulance was already on scene. I ran around, looking for Logan. I finally spotted him in the back of the ambulance. I quickly made my way over to him, trying to avoid the people that were exiting the bank. Finally, I made it to the ambulance. Logan was unconscious, and his face was really pale. "What's wrong with him?" I asked the nearest person.

"He was shot in the leg. The shot severed a major artery, and we don't have enough blood for him in the ambulance. He's lost a lot of blood, and if we don't get him to the hospital quick, he's going to die. We already gave him all of the blood we could. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm his wife. How are you going to make it to the hospital in time? The nearest hospital is a half hour away from here, and even if you sped, you wouldn't make it in time!" I sobbed.

"We don't know. He isn't losing any more blood, but he doesn't have enough to survive for a long time. We've done everything we can." the nurse said, wiping a tear from her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have the equipment to give him a blood transfusion?" I asked her.

"Yes, but we would need someone with the right blood type, and we don't have time to find someone." she said, getting into the ambulance. I hopped in beside Logan and closed the doors. The nurse started the car and we took off towards the hospital. Another nurse was in the back with me.

"Can you give him some of my blood?" I asked her. "We have the same type, and I'm willing to give him all he needs."

"We can try. I'll get the stuff we need." she said, gathering the supplies. She inserted the tube into the bag that Logan was hooked up to, then inserted the needle into my radial artery. I winced, but said nothing. I could feel the blood draining out of my arm.

"Take as much as he needs. I don't care how much it is, just save him!" I told her. She saw the frantic look in my eyes and decided not to comment on my decision. Slowly but surely, the bag was being filled with blood, and I could feel my strength going out my arm with my blood. Apparently my eyes were glazing over, because the nurse shook me and asked if I was okay. I told her I was, and she went on with her duties. Finally, the bag was filled with the amount of blood that Logan needed to keep him alive. The nurse came over and took the needle out of my arm.

"I think he'll be okay now." she said, putting a bandaid on the puncture. I certainly hoped so. I tried to stand up to move to Logan's other side, but as soon as I moved, black spots appeared in front of my eyes. I sank to the floor holding my head.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked me, bending down to check my pulse.

"I don't know. I tried to stand up and move, but I had to sit down because I felt faint all of a sudden." I told her, still massaging my temple. She gave me a juice box to drink to get my blood sugar back up. I took a sip and immediately felt better. By now we had arrived at the hospital. Logan was placed on a stretcher and taken in to the hospital. Miley and James had been following the ambulance the whole way to the hospital, so they were there to meet us when we arrived. Luckily, James hadn't been hurt during the robbery. I followed the stretcher in to the hospital room that Logan was occupying. James and Miley came in a few minutes later. "So, what happened? How did Logan get shot?" I asked James.

"We went in the air ducts, hoping to catch the robber by surprise. When we reached a place where we could enter the room, one of us accidentally banged the duct and the robber heard us. He shot where the noise had come from, and ended up shooting Logan in the leg. I opened the duct and managed to fire two shots. They both hit him, and he died immediately. When the hostages realized that he wasn't going to kill them, they ran outside, and I helped Logan get out the door. Then you two arrived, and now we are all here." he said, looking sick.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah. I just wish that I hadn't had to kill him." James replied. Just then, Logan stirred.

"Where am I?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"You're at the hospital. We almost lost you." I told him.

"What happened to me?" he groaned, feeling the bandages on his leg.

"You got shot in the leg. James shot the robber, and helped you out to the ambulance. Then you passed out and I arrived with Miley." I said.

"Wait. You said you almost lost me. I'm fine now. What happened?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I repaid my debt to you." I told him.

"What debt?"

"You know how I needed a blood transfusion a while back? Well, we are equal now. The bullet severed a major artery in your leg and you needed more blood than they had in the ambulance. I offered to give you as much as you needed to survive until we got to the hospital, and the nurse helped me donate the blood you needed. You needed a lot, and by the time you had enough, I was ready to pass out." I narrated. Logan looked shocked.

"If you had killed yourself for me, I'd..." he started to say.

"What? You would have killed me? I'd already be dead!" I smirked. Logan smiled.

"You have a point." he admitted. We all started laughing until we had tears running down our cheeks.

"It wasn't that funny!" I exclaimed, wiping my face.

"I think that we are all just giddy over the fact that everyone is alive." James said. We all agreed, then went on talking about random things, including some of our best mission memories. We were so caught up in the past that we didn't notice how much time passed. At ten o'clock, a nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over. I explained to her that I was Logan's wife, and that I wasn't leaving his side. She agreed, then led Miley and James out. Logan and I both fell asleep soon after.

After a couple days, Logan was allowed to leave the hospital. Jerry gave us both a couple of days off work to recover. Logan had to think of a cover story to why he was at the bank at the time of the robbery, and why he had been shot. We finally decided that he was going to be a hostage that had accidentally been hit. When we went back to work, the people that asked were satisfied with his story. Life went back to normal.

The next three months passed in a blur. No real problems arose, so Logan and I were able to settle down and focus on our life as a couple. We had many romantic evenings together, and we were happy and healthy. Alas, good times can't last.

I was feeling sick when I woke up, so I called into work and told them that I had the flu. They wished me a quick recovery, then said goodbye. Logan went to work after protesting that he should stay home to take care of me.

"I'll be fine." I told him, shoving him out the door. After he left, a wave of nausea hit me and I rushed to the bathroom.

When I was done, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and sprayed the toilet with Lysol. As I was walking out of the bathroom into our bedroom, I heard the lock on the front door click. I knew Logan wouldn't be home so soon, not even to check on me, so I did the only logical thing. I hid.

I heard clinking and rustling downstairs, and realized that we were getting robbed. I pressed the 911 button on my cell phone, then tried to make my breathing silent as I pressed myself to the floor under the bed. Then I realized that that would be the first place someone would look if they thought someone was hiding. I started to crawl out, then froze as I heard the stairs creak. I decided the best thing to do would be to pull myself up into the bed frame. I did so quickly, without a sound. Now, if someone looked under the bed, it would appear as if nobody was there.

Soon, the robber came into the bedroom. He came close to the bed, then stopped to rifle through the nightstand. I took his position to my advantage. When I was sure that he was absorbed in his "work", I reached out, grabbed his ankle, and tugged with all my might. He fell on his butt with a tremendous crash, and the air whooshed out of his lungs in a rush, leaving him panting for breath. I took advantage of his stunned state to crawl out from under the bed. When I was completely out from under the bed, I walked over to him, then pinched the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck. Unconsciousness was immediate. I let out of sigh of relief, then went to find the set of handcuffs that were hidden in every room of the house. After a short while, I had him in cuffs and gagged. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I tied him so that he couldn't move at all, if he happened to wake up before police arrived.

Not five minutes after I had finished securing the man, I heard a car pull into the driveway. To my surprise, it turned out to be Logan. He ran in the door, then skidded to a stop when he saw that I was there to meet him. "I heard the story when I was getting ready to go on! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where is he?" Logan hurled question after question at me.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt, but the person trying to rob us did. He's in the bedroom, unconscious. I tied him up." I said, not being able to hold back a smile. I heard a couple other cars pull into the driveway. One of them was Miley's, and the others were police cars. Soon, there were people swarming all over the house, asking me about what happened, if anything was taken, and which way the robber fled. I told the police where the robber was, and they about passed out.

"How did you subdue him?" they asked me. I explained, and they looked at me in shock, shaking their heads. "That was a really brave thing you did." they told me. I just smiled. The police went up to my room and retrieved the robber. He was still unconscious, so they had to drag him out to the car.

When they were gone, Miley and I had a chance to talk. "So, why did you stay home today?" she asked me, massaging her belly. I thought the action weird, but didn't comment. I explained to her how I had felt sick. She nodded understandingly, then asked me: "Are you pregnant?" I looked at her in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course not!" I exclaimed, trying not to realize that what she was saying might be true. I tried to remember when my last period had been, then realized that it had been after I had been raped. All of the blood drained from my face. I tried to dismiss the thought from my head. I couldn't be pregnant. Jerry would be so mad at me! He might even kick me off the team because of how long I would be out of work. I tuned in to what Miley was saying.

"... Yeah, I noticed I was gaining weight, then the morning sickness hit..." she babbled on. Finally, I realized what she was talking about.

"Wait! You're not telling me that you're pregnant, are you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah! I'm pregnant! Weren't you listening to anything that I was saying?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I was towards the end. I was kind of lost in thought..." I trailed off.

"About what?" she probed.

"I was just thinking about what would have happened if the robber had found me, that's all." I quickly invented. "Are you going to tell Jerry?" I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Of course not! I'd get kicked off the team, and then how would I afford the baby? WBST isn't that high a wage, you know." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to work without Miley. We have been friends since college. Who knows who Jerry would put me with? Then again, I might not be on the team much longer if my suspicions were correct. I hoped not, but I had been gaining weight, and I had been sick this morning.

By this time, the police had left and Miley said her goodbyes. Logan and I were alone at last. "So, what were you and Miley yapping about? He asked me, hugging me affectionately.

"We were talking about how lucky I was to not be hurt, and how I prevented the robbery." I told him, not wanting to tell him about Miley's pregnancy. I knew from personal experience that men were less observant than women, so I hoped it would be a while before he noticed anything different about Miley or me. The less people that knew, the better. He accepted it, and we both hugged, thankful that nothing bad had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I felt okay, so I went to work. The top stories for the day were boring. Mostly about the stock market and the price of gas. After my section was over, I went to find Miley. She was with James in the break room. I was about to walk away when Miley saw me and motioned me in. "Hey. How are you doing after the robbery yesterday?" James asked me.

"I'm fine. How are you two?"

"We're doing good, and we have been lucky enough to be blessed with a child!" James exclaimed before Miley could answer.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys! I have one question, though. What will Jerry think?" I wondered. Both of their faces fell ever so slightly.

"We aren't going to tell him. Hopefully he won't notice." They both smiled, but I could see that they were forced. Obviously, they were concerned with what would happen if Jerry found out. We talked until it was time for Miley to do her segment. I left soon after.

On the way home, I stopped by the drugstore to pick up an in home pregnancy kit. I left it out in the car, so that Logan wouldn't see it. Soon, he came home. I had prepared dinner while he was finishing up at work. As we ate, we discussed our days. Logan had had a fairly standard day, as had I.

When we were done cleaning up the dishes, I asked Logan to run to the store and pick up some aspirin, as I had a pounding headache. When he was out of sight, I went to the car and got the pregnancy test out. I locked the car and went into the house. After a few minutes, I decided that I wanted to know for sure, so I went to the bathroom and tested. About ten minutes later, the results came back. A little pink plus was in the indicator area. I sank to the floor in shock. How could I be pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant! Jerry would kick me off the team. Logan didn't need to know right now, so I took the test out to the trash, and hid it under some old papers.

A few minutes after I had come in the house, Logan came home. He handed me the Tylenol bottle and rubbed my back. "What's the matter? You look upset." he told me, looking concerned.

"Nothing. My head is pounding!" I sighed. I got a glass of water, then swallowed the pills. I turned on the television while I waited for the aspirin to take effect. Nothing good was on, so I turned the TV off and went upstairs. On my way to the bedroom, I stopped by the bookshelf and picked up a random book. It turned out to be Edgar Allen Poe. Once I settled into bed, I opened the book to a random page. The story was "The Tell-Tale Heart". I fell asleep just as the police were questioning the man about the missing man in the apartment.

When I woke up, it was already almost ten o'clock. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I had to break the speed limit to get to work on time. Finally, I arrived, with five minutes to spare. I quickly bypassed security and made it to the reporting room. Miley was waiting for me. "Where have you been?!" she asked me, sounding panicked.

"The alarm didn't go off! I had to speed to get here on time." I replied, grabbing my report. She nodded, but let me go. Soon, it was time for my section of the news. There had been a fire in a small neighborhood in Clearwater. Causes were unknown, but the fire officials had decided that it was an accidental fire, probably set by faulty wiring. It was the third house to be set fire in that neighborhood in the past month. Police were starting to get suspicious. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Jerry knew about it. I'd have to tell him, as this might turn out to be an arsonist. There were a couple more stories left for my section, but I finally finished.

Once I had gotten a drink of water, I headed to the break room to try and find Miley. She was in there, sipping a mug of coffee. "You're not supposed to drink that." I told her.

"Why not?" she half whined, looking put out.

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby." I explained, sitting down next to her.

"Did you hear about the fires in Clearwater?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, it was one of my stories. I wonder if Jerry knows?" I replied. Just then, James and Logan walked in.

"You wonder if Jerry knows what?" Logan asked me.

"We wondered if he knew about the possible arsonist in Clearwater." I answered. Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so." he replied, getting himself a mug of coffee. "Want one?" he asked me.

"Nah, I already had something to drink earlier." I replied. "I'm going to call Jerry and let him know about the fires." I told them. My phone was out in my car, so I had to go outside to get it. When I looked in, the TV screen was on, and Jerry's face was on it. "Hey. What's up?" I asked him.

"Did you hear about the fires in Clearwater?"

"Yeah, that's why I was going out to the car to get my cellphone. I was going to call you and tell you about it. It was part of my news segment." I explained.

"I know. That's how I found out. I always watch WSBT, just to see what you guys have to report. Logan and James are pretty reliable when it comes to weather, and you and Miley have all of the recent stories. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I want you and Miley to go investigate the arsons."

"Okay. I'll go get Miley." I replied. Jerry said goodbye, and the screen dimmed and died. I grabbed my cellphone, then went inside.

"What did Jerry say?" James asked me.

"Miley and I have a new mission. Jerry wants us to go investigate the arsons." I told them. Miley jumped up and grabbed her coat.

"I'll go home and pack, and then I'll come pick you up, okay?" Miley said, heading out to the car. I agreed, then went to tell my boss that Miley and I were heading out to research the fires. This was the first time that we were going where we said we were going. Our boss approved the trip, then said goodbye. I did the same, then headed out to my car. Logan was waiting for me.

"So, do you have clearance?" he wondered.

"Yeah. He was fine with it. I was just thinking, this is the first time that we've been going where we said we were going." I smiled at the irony. We both laughed, and started the short ride home.

Once I was packed, I gathered up my suitcase and headed outside to wait for Miley. She arrived shortly after. I kissed Logan goodbye, then picked up my stuff. After my stuff was packed into the trunk, I climbed into the car. "Jerry sent us directions to the arson sights." Miley told me.

"Cool. I was afraid that we would have to use a map." I smiled. Both of us were terrible with directions. We both talked about what we might find and what we would do if we found the arsonist. There were a ton of scenarios, but we finally decided that we would incapacitate the person, then take him in to the police.

When we arrived at the hotel that was closest to the burn sites, we checked in and got unpacked. No sooner had we settled in, than my phone rang. It was Logan. "Are we keeping secrets from each other now?" he asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"Are you cheating on me?" The question took me by shock.

"No, of course not!" I yelled. Miley was looking at me questioningly. I mouthed not now, then went in the other room.

"Why do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Why else would you hide the fact that you were pregnant?" he demanded. It took me a second to realize how he found out.

"Why were you digging through the trash?" I was angry now.

"There was an old newspaper article that I wanted to look over again, and underneath it was the pregnancy test. Why did you hide it?"

"I didn't want you to worry." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry!" he apologized. "I just thought that you were cheating on me, and I love you too much for that to happen." he replied. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, wiping my face and eyes.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up and opened the door. Miley was waiting for me. She didn't look happy.

"What was that all about?" she asked me angrily.

"Nothing. Logan just found a paper he wasn't supposed to see." I cringed as I realized that that made it sound worse than it was.

"What was on the paper that made Logan so mad?" she demanded. I hesitated before I answered.

"It was a receipt. I bought some birth control pills, so that I wouldn't get pregnant and be kicked off of the team." I quickly invented. She seemed satisfied.

"Is that why he asked you if you were cheating on him?"

"Yeah, but when I explained, he was really understanding and apologetic." I was tired, so I said goodnight, then turned in.

The next morning, Miley and I got dressed, then headed out to the area where the houses were being burned. The only things the places had in common was the fact that they had all been sold right before they were burned. Maybe a real estate agent was selling houses, collecting the money, then burning them down. I relayed my theory to Miley, and she agreed with me.

"What's the best plan of action?" Miley wondered.

"If my theory is correct, I think we should pretend to buy a house, then see if it gets burned down. Except this time, we will be waiting." We agreed, then went to scope out any houses that were for sale. The realtor that had sold the burned houses had another two houses in the neighborhood. We decided to visit them. After a few phone calls, we arranged to meet the man at one of the houses.

In about a half hour, he arrived. "This here is a beautiful house. It has a creek behind it, a big, fenced in backyard, and three stories, not counting the attic. There are three bedrooms, a kitchen, four bathrooms, and ten other rooms inside. My name is Dan, and I will be here to answer any other questions you may have about this jewel of a house." he finished his speech. Miley and I both mouthed "wow" when his back was turned. He obviously knew his speech well. We introduced ourselves, under false names, of course, and he led us inside.

Inside was everything that Dan promised it to be. If we were actually looking for a house, I would have bought this one. It was beautiful and spacious inside. We asked the necessary questions about dry rot and asbestos, then "decided" to "buy" the house. The check would bounce, and when the man came to set the arson tonight, we would bust him. We said our goodbyes, then went our separate ways.

We came back as soon as it was dark. The man had not arrived yet, so we hid in the bushes and waited. Sure enough, at nine o'clock, Dan came. He had a gasoline can in one hand, and a book of matches in the other hand. He started to pour the fuel around the house, making sure that he splashed the sides really well. Just as he was about to light the first match, Miley and I jumped out of the bushes and tackled him. He was taken by surprise, and didn't put up a fight. I flipped him over on his back, and Miley put the handcuffs on him. He kept struggling, so I knocked him out with the chloroform that I had stashed away just for this reason. We hauled him to the car, and drove him down to the police station. When we arrived there, we shoved Dan out of the car, then drove off. He was still unconscious, and the police had seen us drive up, so there was no chance of him escaping. Miley and I drove back to our hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to our room, I checked my phone for any messages. There were seven. Each one was from Logan. I sighed and called him. He answered on the very first ring. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I've been out on a mission, duh!" I told him. "Watch the news. You'll see that the police found a real estate agent who was unconscious in front of the jail. He already had handcuffs on, and police won't know what to think. Miley and I caught him about to light a fire, and we tackled and subdued him. We left a note explaining everything to the police." I rattled off, annoyed that Logan didn't have as much confidence in me as he used to. "Just because of my condition doesn't mean that I can't do anything!" I finished. There was a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry. I won't doubt you ever again. I love you." he said tenderly.

"And I love you." I replied.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone. Miley was on the bed watching TV.

"So, what was that about?" she asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Nothing Logan was just checking in on us. He wanted to make sure we were both okay, and that neither of us had been hurt. Oh, by the way, James says hi, and that he loves you." I added the last part so it would seem like the phone call was for both of us. She was so absorbed in Jay Leno that she probably wouldn't have needed any reassurance about the call. I sighed and settled into bed. I fell asleep quickly.

As soon as the sleep induced fog cleared from my brain, I turned on the TV to see what was going to happen to Dan. It was the first story on WSBT. "Last night, the person who has been setting recently sold houses on fire was apprehended by the police. We turned to the head of police to find out what really happened." the reporter told the world. "Well, it was just another late night. Me and my other fellow officers were watching the security cameras to make sure that everything was as it should be, when we saw a van pull in. The people in the van threw the suspect out, then took off. We had to fight him, but we eventually subdued him. If it wasn't for my team, the man would have gotten away." the officer finished.

"Wow, that's quite a story. I'm glad that we have good officers dedicated to the protection of this town. Without you, this dangerous man would still be on the streets today, so I want to give you and your team a big thank you for a job well done." I had to bite my tongue to prevent the angry stream of words that was threatening to slip it of my mouth. How dare that man act like he and his team were so great! How dare he take credit for our work! Now everybody was going to believe that these men were the best people in town. Apparently I wasn't exactly quiet, because Miley woke up.

"Whazamatter?!" she asked groggily. "Is everything okay?"

"No! The idiot policemen took all the credit from us. They claimed that the man was untied and awake. They even had the nerve to say that they had to fight him to subdue him!" I exclaimed, shaking angrily. "I'm going to take a shower, to help me cool down." I said, springing up. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Miley was shaking me.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You were getting up to go and shower and you just collapsed. I think your blood pressure got too high. You were really mad at the police." she said, helping me up. I nodded and went to shower.

When I was dressed and ready, I helped Miley finish packing up the hotel room. Soon, we were done. We grabbed our suitcases and headed out to the van. Once everything was stowed away in the trunk, Miley and I punched our destination into the GPS. It soon calculated the shortest route home. We started driving.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked Miley, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to break the silence." I replied, staring at the road. "I think I'll call Logan." I pulled out my phone, dialed the number, and waited. He answered on the fourth ring, and he sounded out of breath. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked him.

"No. I was in the bathroom showering when you called. I had to throw on a towel and run to get the phone." he explained.

"Why did you have to put on a towel? There's nobody else in the house."

"Actually, James came over and we were going to surprise both of you when you got home."

"Aww thanks."

"Yeah. So, I heard that the police took all of the credit for the capture. How'd that make you feel?" he wondered.

"Really mad. My blood pressure was so high that I fainted. I hate it when people take credit for things they didn't do!" I ranted.

"I know what you mean. So, what do you want to do when you get home?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go out to a restaurant or something." I replied.

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung the phone up.

"How much longer?" I wondered.

"About a half hour." Miley answered. We sat in silence for a while. I stared out the window. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Miley was shaking me, and I was at my house. "Get up lazy bones." she said. I yawned and got out of the car. Logan was waiting for me.

"I'm so glad that you're back safe and sound!" he said, picking me up and twirling me, being careful of my stomach. When he put me down, I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Me too." James and Miley were having a similar conversation next to us.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Logan asked us all.

"I don't know. How about we all get cleaned up, then decide?" We all agreed that this was a good idea. Miley and James headed out to their car and we headed into the house. When Miley and James were out of sight, we stopped waving and closed the door.

"Are you going to shower?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah. I showered this morning, but traveling always makes me feel grimy." I replied, heading up to the bathroom. On my way, I stopped at the closet and grabbed a dressy shirt and some nice shorts. I put the clothes on the counter, then turned on the shower. While I was waiting for the water to warm up, I got undressed and examined my belly in the mirror. It looked flat from the front, but when I turned sideways, there was a small bump sticking out between my hips. I was happy as I realized that I was starting to show, but scared at the same time, because if I was starting to show, other people could start to tell that I was pregnant. I sighed and got into the shower.

When I was done, I dried off and got dressed. I was glad that my shirt was loose. When I was finished, I went downstairs and tried to find Logan. He was in the living room, lounging on the couch. "Are you ready to go pick up Miley and James?" he asked me when he realized that I was in the room.

"Yeah. I didn't know we were picking them up." I answered.

"Yeah. They called when you were in the shower." I nodded and started towards the door. Logan hoisted himself up and followed me. The car ride over was spent discussing what we would have to do to hide my pregnancy. "We could just have you wear baggy clothes." Logan suggested.

"Jerry would figure it out eventually, because some of the outfits he makes us wear are really tight." I sighed.

"I know. We'll figure something out, I promise." he said, reaching over to rub my arm. I just nodded, not really believing it. I didn't have very long to think though, because we had just turned on to Miley's street.

When we pulled in, both of them were waiting on the porch for us. We stopped the car, and Miley and James hopped in. Miley was wearing a dressy shirt as well, but you could tell that she was pregnant. I wondered why, but I ended up realizing that it was because she was a bit farther into her pregnancy than me. "Where do you want to go?" asked Logan.

"How about Hacienda?"

"Sounds good." Logan adjusted his route, and we drove on in silence.

"So, what's new with you two?" asked Logan, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Not a lot. How about you?" Logan looked to me, no doubt questioning whether or not to tell them about my pregnancy. I barely shook my head, and Logan answered.

"I had a really boring day at work today. Nobody had interesting stories, and I couldn't wait for Alley to come home." This comment was met with some agreeable murmurs from James, and some sympathetic sounds from Miley. The awkward silence continued, and I was getting uncomfortable.

"So, Miley, when is your due date?"

"In about four and a half months." I realized that our due dates were really close, and I wondered if Miley would realize that I was pregnant. I hoped that she wouldn't notice for a while. I don't need anyone else worrying about me.

Soon we arrived at Hacienda, and we all enjoyed a nice meal together. "Do you think that Jerry has noticed anything different about you?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't. If he did, there was a strong chance that he would notice something about me.

"I sometimes wonder. He's never mentioned anything, but I get the sneaking suspicion that he realizes that something's up." Miley replied.

"I hope not. I don't want to work without you."

"Yeah." We continued eating. Miley and I discussed our mission, and the boys listened patiently. Soon we finished eating and began the drive home. We dropped Miley and James off, then headed home. I was exhausted, so I went straight to bed when I got home.

The next day, I went to work as usual, and an unexciting day passed. I was heading home when the phone rang. It was Miley. I put it on speakerphone and waited for her to speak. "Hey. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way home. What's up?"

"Jerry wants to see us at HQ." I stopped at a red light. What would Jerry want us for?

"Why does he want to see us? Are we going to get another mission?"

"I don't know." I could hear the bewilderment in her voice.

"Okay. I'm heading there now." I replied, adjusting my course.

"Alright. I'll see you then." We both hung up our phones. As soon as the number was disconnected, I dialed Logan's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"What's up?"

"I have to go to HQ, so I probably won't be home tonight."

"Okay. I love you. Be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and concentrated on the road. Soon, I arrived at headquarters. As soon as I got out of the car, I was frisked by security guards until I could prove that I was who I said. A couple of minutes later, I was in the elevator heading to the main floor. The doors opened, and I came face to face with Miley.

"Come on. I've been waiting for you!" she said impatiently, tugging at my arm. For a pregnant woman, she sure moved fast. I had to run to keep up.

"What's the big rush?"

"Jerry wants to see us right away."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Finally, we arrived at the main area. Jerry was waiting for us.

"Hello girls. How would you feel about deep sea scuba diving?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I asked, thinking that I hadn't heard him right.

"You heard me. Do you remember when that ship sank about a year ago?" We both said that we had. "It has come to my attention that that ship was carrying about five hundred thousand dollars worth in gold coins. There have been rumors about sightings of some strange ships around the area where the ships sank. I personally believe that they are treasure hunters, out to find the gold. I want you guys to go retrieve it, before the treasure hunters. Miley and I both agreed that we would do the mission, not that we had much of a choice. Jerry sent us down to the bottom floor, where we were met by a person carrying our suits. They were bulky, so I was relieved. Nobody would guess that Miley and I were both pregnant. The person that brought our suits explained how to put them on, then left us to change. Miley and I got into our suits, no problem. We had already learned how to scuba dive, so everything was going great.

While we were waiting to be told where we were going to be sent, I called Logan and explained our mission. He was very understanding, and we both said goodbye. Finally, Jerry came in. "It looks like you know how to get your gear on just fine. You can take it off now. It would be really awkward to drive while wearing that." We both nodded and commenced to take off the suits.

"I have one question. How are we going to talk to each other with our helmets on?" I told Jerry.

"There is a built in walkie talkie inside the helmets. There is also a screen that displays the level of oxygen left in your tank." Jerry explained. I sighed in relief. At least Miley and I would be able to communicate while we were underwater. Miley's face mirrored mine.

"Where did the ship sink?" Miley wondered.

"It sank right off of the Fiji islands. You need to get there fast though, before the treasure hunters." Jerry replied, pushing us out the door. Miley and I headed out to the car, carrying our gear. Jerry had already sent us the directions, so we were good to go. About an hour after we left HQ, we arrived at the pier. It wasn't where we needed to be, so we had to board a boat that would take us to the drop off spot. The boat stopped, and we put our suits on and dived.

The water was ice cold, even with the scuba suits on. Miley and I both shivered once, then started our descent. The water was almost black, and I was thankful for the lights on our helmets. We continued heading for the ocean floor for about a half hour. Already, my oxygen tank was depleted. There was already a quarter of the air used up. I slowed my breath, willing myself not to panic. We had to be almost to the ocean floor. Sure enough, I soon saw a glimmer of light. I stopped. Miley saw it too. "What do you think it is?" Miley asked.

"It looks like the gold." I whispered. Sure enough, as we came closer, we could make out the remains of the ship. There were rotting chests all over the deck. In each one, gold was visible. "This is it!" I squealed. Miley started flailing her arms. A beam of light, much stronger than our helmets cut through the murky darkness. I looked over at Miley. She looked as confused as I felt. Then it struck me. Treasure hunters! "Be very quiet." I whisper to Miley. She nods, and we head towards the shipwreck.

After about five minutes, we saw the divers. I radioed Jerry. "What do you want us to do? There's divers!"

"Just get out of there. I'll send a retrieval squad to come pick you and the gold up."

"Okay." I motioned for Miley to follow me.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"We need to get out of here. Jerry said that we are done." Miley and I swam towards the surface, being careful that the other divers didn't see us. My oxygen tank is almost empty. We are still at least two miles away from the surface. My breathing quickened, until I was near hyperventilating. I started flailing, trying to force my way to the surface quicker. Miley followed my example.

"I'm almost out of oxygen!" Miley panicked.

"Calm down! We are going to be okay!"

"I need to get out of here. I will not let my baby die!"

"Then calm down. The more you panic, the more air you use up." Miley nodded. We slowed our breathing and kept swimming. Just as we used the last of our oxygen, our helmets broke the surface. We saw a boat nearby and started swimming towards it.

"Well done girls. You located the gold!" Jerry congratulated us. Miley and I both smiled tiredly. "So, what is this that I hear about a baby?" he asked. Miley and I stared at each other.

"W-w-w-what?" Miley and I asked at the same time.

"Towards the end, you were talking about not letting your baby die. What did you mean by that?"

"Ummmm." Miley's eyes were filled with fear.

"You guys know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah..." Miley trailed off.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I wanted to keep my job. WSBT doesn't pay enough to raise a baby."

"You've been in this line of work for how long?"

"I don't know. A couple of years?"

"That sounds about right. Most spies are done after six months. You are one of the rare cases that gets to stay longer. Besides, who am I to say that you can't have a family just because you help the US pretty much every other day?" Jerry was smiling. "It's fine. You can retire any time you like and I will let you have a big enough pension to support your growing family." Miley looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Miley cried, jumping up and down. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't know why I'm crying! This is one of the happiest moments of my life!"

"Hormones. They mess everyone up." I laughed. Jerry looked at me. Shit.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I suppose now would be the time huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it would." I peeled off my scuba suit. The only article of clothing I had on underneath was a camisole. My baby bump was clearly visible. Miley started to take her suit off as well. Soon, we were both out of our suits. Jerry stared at us both.

"Jeez, am I clueless or what?" Jerry said, smacking his forehead. "How did you manage to hide it for that long?"

"Luck." We both said at the same time. Jerry laughed.

"Okay girls. Go on home." We happily complied.

Logan was waiting for me when I got home. "So, how was the mission?"

"It went pretty well. Miley and I are going to retire soon."

"Wait, why?"

"Jerry found out." I said simply.

"Are you going to be fired?"

"No. Jerry was very understanding." We both hugged each other tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait until this whole fiasco is over. Maybe we should start making up the nursery?"

"Come with me." Logan laughed. I followed him down the hallway to the guest bedroom. The door was closed, and Logan motioned for me to open it. I hadn't been in the guest room for over four or five months. When I opened the door, a shocking sight met my eyes. The whole room was decorated like a jungle. A crib sat in the center of the floor.

"This is amazing! When did you do this?" I asked, awed.

"Whenever you were away with Miley, I had the guys come over and help me work on this room. What do you think? Everything is neutral, since we didn't know if you were having a boy or a girl."

"I don't know what to say."

"Your expression says it all." Logan whispered. I kissed him.

"Now all we need is a baby to fill the room." I smiled. "Only four and a half more months!"

Four months later:

I doubled over in pain. A sharp pain ripped through my lower belly. Logan was in the kitchen, making breakfast. A wet feeling developed between my legs. "Logan?!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he answered, running up the stairs.

"It's time." I managed to gasp out.

"How do you know?"

"My water just broke!"

"Oh my God! We need to get you to the hospital!" Logan yelled. I nodded. Logan scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car. I stretched out as best as I could in the backseat.

"Hurry Logan! It hurts!" I whimpered.

"I know, I know. I'm going as fast as I can!" Finally, we reached the hospital. Logan carried me in, and soon after, I was being pushed into the delivery room. A doctor and a bunch of nurses rushed in.

"Okay, are you ready?" the doctor asked me. I nodded. "On my count, push as hard as you can, okay? One, two, three, push!" I pushed with all of my might. "Again!" I kept pushing, until the sharp sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" one of the nurses said joyfully.

"What is her name?" another nurse asked.

"Desiree." I answered immediately.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Desiree was wrapped in a blanket and handed to me.

"She's beautiful." Logan whispered. I nodded. In that moment, everything was right with the world.


End file.
